LMV Holiday Excerpts
by roselin
Summary: These are just one-shot holiday excerpts from my story The Legend of the Mort de Vert. Warning OOC and 1 OC. Please enjoy!
1. Christmas at the Clocktower

**A/N: So here it is my first holiday excerpt for LMV. Fair warning it's got some foreshadowing and spoilers for LMV but it's also set in the future from where we are in LMV. I also use google translated English words into Russian words so if there is a translation that is better or is mistranslated let me know please. Also this is not edited so if there are any grammar or spelling errors please let me know so I can fix them. Also Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else recognizable **

* * *

><p>LMV: The Return<p>

Christmas at the Clocktower

Danny POV

Папа and I were sitting in the main room of the Clocktower when I remembered that Christmas was next week. I was so shocked I almost fell out of my chair. Папа asked what was wrong although the look in his eye told me he already knew. I told him he shouldn't ask questions that he already knows the answer too. He laughed telling me he'd been told that many times before. While I still don't really enjoy christmas after the fiasco with Ghostwriter I had mostly learned to make my Christmas a Merry Christmas on my own. So after that realization sunk in another one made itself known: this would be the first Christmas after I found out I was adopted and Lynn had practically moved in with Walker. It was also the first Christmas Джаз(Jazz) and I wouldn't spend with Jack and Maddie. _I hope the two of them get over their prejudices soon cause Джаз isn't holding up as well as she could be..._

"Hey Папа can we do the Christmas truce party here? I think having more people around will help Джаз out and it would be a wonderful 'induction' of me into Zone politics..."

Папа nodded and told me to go start spreading the word around that if no one else will host the party this year we would. I did as told and went to find Johnny and Kitty as they were the Zone's best/worst gossips and were always ready to party. As I rounded Skulker's island I finally heard the roar of a motorcycle and flew in the direction of the sound. When I caught up I only found Johnny but he was on his way to pick Kitty up. I asked if I could ride along until he got to where Kitty was and then I'd tell them both what I had to say. He agreed and off we went. Turns out Kitty was a Ember's lair the whole time and I had just past said lair not but three minutes ago. Anyway once we got there I explained what Папа and I had worked out. Ember interrupted half way through with:

"I don't think anyone has offered to host the party yet this year. Mostly because so much has happened and we're all worried about what's to come but if Clockwork is willing I guess it's ok so yeah I'll help spread the word too."

I thanked Ember and the others as I turned to go spread the news. By the time I had reached Walker's prison it looked like everybody knew about when and where the party was this year so I went home. Once at home I went to my room to prepare my gifts for everyone. _I already have a few things for the family, but I want to make some things too...hmmmm... What to do?... For Джаз I want to make something nice, something to take her mind off her pain for a bit. I know I'll make her a chess set of ice because she needs something help keep her strategy skills sharp and besides she likes chess... And I can make the pieces into likenesses of everyone! Yeah and for Дани(Dani) I can make her a nightlight of ice and ectoplasm in the shape of...hmmm what shape? A spaceship? Or maybe a constellation? I like the constellation idea now which one... Maybe Aries... In honor of her "birth"? I mean she was "born" on April 7th... And for Папа I think I'll try to make my own kind of medallion like his! Yeah that sounds great! And then as small gifts for everyone at the party I'll make small balls of ice with ectoplasm in them like I plan to do for Дани except smaller and they'll be able to change the brightness depending on the amount of ectoplasm they put in it. Yeah! That's it! That's what I'll do! Well best get started now..._

* * *

><p>Time skip: Day of the party, December 23rd<p>

Jazz POV

_Well at least the music is okay... And Danny had fun preparing everything... I just wish I could spend it with mom and dad but I guess I'll just have to be happy with this... And I still have Danny and Dani and they say I'll always have them... Then there is Clockwork... Ohhhh I love this song! It's always been one of my favorites at Christmas: "The Best Things Happen While You're Dancing" from White Christmas. Oh I wish someone would ask me to dance to it at least once in my lifetime!_

"Excuse me, Jasmine. But might I have this dance?"

I turned to see Clockwork, holding his hand out to me and instead of his usual tail he has legs and looks very dashing in his suit and cloak. I accepted his hand and he lead me to the floor. It was wonderful! We waltzed and he spun me around and around; allowing my dress that was a dark christmas green to flow around my legs and his dark red Christmas cloak to mix with my dress! _Well I guess this will be the first and last dance of the night for me. But, oh how I could have danced all night in his arms!_ As the song wound down we slowed too. Then all of a sudden the rest of the guests are looking at us and a spot just above us. I looked and saw mistletoe. I promptly blushed and looked at Clockwork. He was smiling gently at me and looked like he was about to say something when I felt like I had been pushed by some unseen force... And landed on Clockwork with our lips meeting! Don't get me wrong it was a nice kiss but I don't think it was very wise for it to happen just yet although we'd known each other well for a year now. After we broke apart I looked to see who had pushed me and saw a small shining light hovering near Lynn. I glared but then looked to Danny because I was worried he'd be weirded out at seeing his adoptive sister and his father kiss but he seemed a-okay with it. After I had finished checking on Danny, Clockwork asked me for another dance. _Guess I was wrong earlier and I just might get to Dance in his arms all night._ Turns out we danced together most of the night. Although we did dance one dance each with Dani and Danny. After our fourth dance together most of the guests were leaving or had gone so he decided to walk me to my room. Once there he kissed my hand and wished me a good night. He also said he'd see me in the morning for decorating the tree and putting presents around it. I agreed and bid him farewell. _This has been the best night ever!_

Danny POV (before Clockwork asks Jazz to dance)

The party was in full swing; I was greeting people at the door; Дани was working the DJ stand and Джаз and Папа were supposed to be working the floor. I looked around as the last guests (Lynn and Walker) walked in to see that neither was working the floor. In fact Джаз was sulking in a corner and Папа looked like he was trying to gather courage to do something... Like ask Джаз to dance... _I wouldn't mind if the two of them got together Джаз was more my mother figure than Maddie anyway... _

"Hey Lynn do you think you could help me with something?"

She looked at me and nodded, that is after she and Walker kissed underneath the mistletoe because some how all the other ghosts decided to get them under it and that had given me the idea. So I told her my plan and she looked at me with a devious glint in her eye. She nodded again and went off to find Дани to in form her of the plan because Дани had left Ember in charge of music once she got here. I left to go talk Папа into dancing with Джаз.

"Папа why don't you ask Джаз to dance? I'm sure she'd love it and besides I think it would help cheer her up!"

"Don't think I don't know what you're planing Сын. You and Lynn both. But as it isn't harmful and its two days before Christmas, I'll let it slide. Just this once but after that stay out of mine and your sister's love life okay?"

I nodded but it seemed that he had gained enough courage to ask Джаз to dance because next thing I knew Ember was playing Джаз's favorite Christmas song to dance to and Папа and Джаз were dancing and they danced and danced and danced. Дани and I cut in for one dance with the two of them and then they danced four more times but at that point I was at the door giving out all of the party favors as guests left and then I lost sight of them until Lynn and Walker were at the door. Just as the two were leaving Папа came back in from the hall heading towards our rooms and said he'd taken Джаз to her room. Lynn awed and then said she'd see us some time on Christmas Day with Walker in tow to give us our gifts from them and I realized I needed to make/get them gifts as well. _It's a good thing I've still got time to get/make them gifts though I think I'll just get them things from the Far Frozen tomorrow as Папа said we'd be going there for some last minute Christmas shopping after decorating the tree and putting some of the gifts under it... Though I don't think he ever told Джаз that... _ Then after Lynn and Walker left Папа said that Дани and I could go to bed and he'd take care of the after party clean up. Дани and I were so exhausted that we agreed and said we'd see him in the morning.

* * *

><p>Time skip: the next morning, December 24th, Christmas Eve<p>

Dani POV

_Last night was so cute Dad and Jazz seemed to have a lot of fun once they started dancing! And then it was sooooooo amazing to have everybody over; it was like one big family reunion... I'm so excited this will be my first time spending Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with Family!_

As I was thinking I had wondered down to the main area where Dad had set up a tree and set out all sorts of decorations. Danny and Jazz were already down stairs.

"Hehe sorry I guess I slept late huh..."

"It's no problem Дани we're still waiting on Папа to bring down more ornaments 'cause he didn't want us getting hurt or something like that so he's doing all the moving of things by himself then we'll all decorate the tree and then put what presents we have under it. Then we'll head to the Far Frozen for some last minute things..."

"Then we'll come back here and we'll each get to open one present before tomorrow then we'll head to bed."

Jazz finished for Danny. _I should probably practice my Russian more like Danny but I don't really want to right now and it's not like I need it for a cover story anymore... Oh well..._

Just then Dad came down with the last of the ornaments and then we started on the tree. Or we tried too by the time we had finished putting up all the decorations it was quite the sight. All a glow with tiny faerie lights and bobbles of all shapes and sizes. But it was our tree so I was proud of it. Then everyone left to grab their presents to put under the tree. We decided that we wouldn't put who things were from just wrap them in a paper representative of who it was from and write who it was to on the package. We then piled all the gifts under the tree in mounds for each person. Once that was settled Jazz left to get ready to go to the Far Frozen and the rest of us waited. Jazz came back down and we headed to the Far Frozen.

Clockwork POV (on the way to Far Frozen)

I was very proud of Daniil and Danielle for being so accepting of what was beginning to blossom between Jasmine and myself. I was also glad that I had, with the help of Lynn, been able to talk Walker into creating a birth certificate for Danielle as part of her Christmas gifts. Once we reached the Far Frozen we split off and said we'd meet back at the statue of Daniil at four pm. I went in search of Frostbite for some help making new cloaks for everyone. For a Snowelf Frostbite was an amazing tailor, As were most of the people of the Far Frozen. Anyway when I found and asked him for his help he gladly replied that he'd be honored. So we spent most of our time making the cloaks, when 3:45pm came along we had finished the cloaks and had them wrapped (Thanks to my powers over time) so I had plenty of time to get to the statue and wait on the others. When the time to meet up came around everyone was there and ready to head home. We carried our parcels and then place them under the tree.

"So who would like to open the first gift of the evening?"

Danielle responded first to me and opened one of her brothers gifts to her. It was a set of plushies that Daniil had found of Jasmine himself and me. She was exuberant. Next up was Daniil and he opened up his cloak. It was black and white with blue and green undertones and a mixture of mine and his symbols on the back. He loved it and instantly put it on. Then Jasmine opened up a gift from Danielle. It was a new diary so that she could express herself in a way that she would otherwise not have. I opened mine last. It was from Jasmine and it was a beautiful miniature grandfather clock with a picture of the four of us on the face. I knew instantly that I had to put it up where everyone could see. I found a spot next to one of the various other clocks in the tower next to my viewing screens but out where it could be seen. We then all hugged each other and left for bed as tomorrow promised to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Time skip: December 25th, Christmas Day<p>

Danny POV

I woke up to bouncing on my bed and realized that Дани was up and waking everyone up so we could open presents and prepare for Lynn and Walker's visit. After everyone was up and we had had breakfast; we headed down to the tree and handed out the gifts. Дани got: a cloak like mine except it was blue and green with black and white undertones (Папа); the night light; a new outfit from Джаз; another hat for her human form (Джаз); a birth certificate (Папа); and a picture of all of us in a wallet (everybody). Джаз received: a new cloak except hers was black and blue with purple undertones and instead of a dp in her clockgear it was her initials; the chess set; a new psych book she had been wanting (Папа); a necklace with a rose on it (Дани); a picture of the two of us with the Fentons framed in ice (me); and a blanket with everyone's handprint and name painted on it (everybody). Папа got: the new medallion; a new watch (Дани); a charm of a thermos for his staff that when you put ectoplasm in it, it changed size and became useable (Дани, with some help from me); another charm for his staff except this time it was of an ecto-gun with the same properties, incase he was too low on power (Джаз); a new viewing screen made of ice that he could record special moments on (me); and his very own new cloak that was purple with black, white and turquoise undertones and his symbol on it (everyone). I received: a watch from Папа; a new thermos and ecto-gun from Дaни (with help from Джаз); a cool Russian themed notebook and embroidered bookbag from Джаз; and an engraved locket that said 'To our precious Phantom' with a picture of Папа and Мама on one side and Джаз and Дани on the other from everyone. By the time we had finished opening our gifts to each other and hugging and crying happy tears of gratefulness and thanking each other, Lynn and Walker had arrived. They gave us each a new ornament for our tree as well as a personalized gift for each of us. I got a new model space ship to put together. Дaни got a map of the constellations. Джаз got a new head band that was turquoise and purple striped. And Папа got a miniature green house with a vanilla orchid inside so he could make his own vanilla for when he bakes his cookies!

We gave Lynn and Walker their gifts. Lynn got: a new set of clothes (Джаз); her own thermos (Дaни with help from me); a necklace made of ice and ectoplasm so it wouldn't chill her to the bone (me); and a light pink with light blue undertones cloak with a pair of wings on the back (Папа). Then instead of us all getting separate gifts for Walker, we all pitched in to get him a modern human law book. They both seemed to be pleased with their gifts. They stayed for dinner at Папа's insistence. Dinner consisted of turkey and mashed potatoes and other Christmas-y dinner foods. After dinner Lynn found a piano and started to play and sing Christmas carols. Sometimes we'd all join in or only some of us would but mostly we just sat and listened to Lynn sing. Her last song before she and Walker left was "Home for the Holidays" which is a very cheery song but she seemed to almost be crying. It was sad. But then she smiled at us and it seemed like everything was gonna be okay. After that she and Walker left for... _I think it was ice skating or something... I don't know... _Afterthey left we all curled up by the fire with Папа and Джаз around Дани and me on the couch. And we told stories and sung a few more songs. After a while I was the only one still awake because everyone else was asleep so I curled up into Папа and fell asleep too with these last thoughts: _This was the best Christmas ever!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I decided to actually reread this and edit it some. now it should be a bit better. 12/27/14**


	2. New Years at the Prison

**A/N: First Happy New Year! Second I've decided that I'm only doing major holidays so the next excerpt won't be until February but that's ok. Also unless otherwise stated just presume that these excerpts take place in the future of the story and so hence there will be spoilers and foreshadowing for LMV...Hope you all enjoy this excerpt!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else recognizable.**

* * *

><p>LMV:The Return<p>

New Years at the Prison

Lynn POV (the day after Christmas)

_That was truly a great Christmas...it would have been better if I had been able to go home but I digress... At least I was able to send a note home to explain where I've been and why I can't come home yet... As well as gifts for everyone... Oh well James was kind enough to allow me to have a real Christmas with him...though I think he would have done that for me regardless... Which gives me an idea... Hmmmmm... It'll take some convincing and closing off part of the prison but it just might work... Don't have a lot of time... Best get started with the pleading..._

I went to find James to ask if he would go along with my plan and if he wouldn't, start pleading my case. When I finally found him in his office he was busy doing some kind of paperwork for the prison and monitoring the security feeds. He installed the security cameras after the incident earlier in the year, not wanting a repeat. Anyway, I went over to him and got his attention. When he looked up he gave me a wary look, seemingly already knowing what I was going to say. So as sweetly and as kindly as I could I told him what I wanted to do and asked if he would mind going along with it. At first he said 'no' but as I looked at him with huge puppy dog eyes and whimpered a bit he caved. He only had one condition: he didn't want the whole Zone to be present so I had to pick who would be here. I excitedly told him thanks and that I'd send out the invites carefully. Then I went to start preparing. _First things first I'll need to go to either the big market that happens once a week or head to the Far Frozen... Hmmmm I think I'll do the Far Frozen because it's more reliable and it's unlikely that I won't be able to find everything I need...hmmmm now how to do the invites... For people like Frostbite or Danny I think I'll let them have a plus one... For couples I'll just send them the invite jointly... Yes that will do nicely now what all will I need... I'll need decorations and party favors and balloons...and so much more...sigh..._

As I got ready to head to the Far Frozen, James sent Bullet to come with me to carry bags and help find anything else I might need. On our way out the door I asked James to clear a part of the prison so that I could set up and be ready for the party. While I was shopping Bullet asked how I convinced James to go along with my idea I just smiled and didn't answer. _Hopefully I'll have the invites and decorating done by tomorrow... That way I can send the invites and have part of it all set up..._

I had just finished getting the last of the things I would need to for the party when Bullet pointed out that it was about time I got some food in me. I nodded and got a small meal at one of the various food stands. Then we left for the prison; once there I created a few helpers from the ambient ectoplasm around us to put up decorations while I made a template for the invites. Once that was done I created several copies of the invites using ectoplasm and filled out all the names of those I was inviting. After the invites were done I asked James if I could borrow one of his men to use as a messenger. He said yes and I handed the envelopes, addressed to each guest or guests, to one of his men and told him to deliver the ones to couples to the female of the pair because she was more likely to remember and drag her counterpart with her than the male in the relationship. He laughed but agreed. Now all I had to do was finish helping the ecto-constructs and then wait for the day of the party.

* * *

><p>Skulker POV (Skulker's island the next day)<p>

I was sitting in my living room getting ready to go on another hunt around the island and then, if I was up to it, go help train the Whelp; when my girlfriend, Ember, walked in with what looked like a letter in her hand.

"What's with the letter? It looks kinda fancy..."

"One of Walker's goons gave it to me this morning said I should open it with you. So here I am."

"Well open it and we'll see just what's going on."

She opened it and inside was a handmade invitation that read:

_Dear Skulker and Ember,_

_ You are hereby invited to a New Years celebration to be held at The Prison..._

_Ok yeah that was just me being silly but seriously you guys are invited to come join us for a celebration of an end to a long year and the welcoming of a new one. There will be snacks, games, and party favors. It starts at 9pm on December 31st. To R.S.V.P. Just sign 'We Accept.' At the bottom of this page._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Lynn and J. Walker (...because she made me)_

We laughed at Walkers misfortune and decided that we would indeed attend. This put my hunting trip off because Ember wanted to go get outfits for the party and I wasn't about to tell her no. So off we went...

* * *

><p>Time skip: Day of the party, December 31st,12pm<p>

Walker POV

Lynn was rushing around trying to make sure everything was in place and that there was enough food for everyone. I was finishing some last minute paperwork for the prison then I decided that I'd take over for Lynn so she would have enough time to get ready for the party. Yesterday she had gone out to get an outfit for both of us keeping hers a secret. As I finished the last of my paperwork Bullet came in looking worn and ready to collapse at any second.

"The next time she gets an idea for a party tell her no and stick to it because this is turning out to be far more work than I signed on for..."

I just laughed and told him that it'll be over soon and that since he helped with set up I'd make sure he didn't have to help with clean up. I then left to find Lynn and relieve her of her duties for the time being. Lynn was in the party area and was actually about to say everything was fine and needed no more work when I finally found her. I snuck up behind her, knowing she'd probably kill me for it later, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Good god man don't do that! How many times do I have to tell you that? Well since everything here is under control why don't you go set up who will be on guard duty and who will be on guest duty hmmm? In the meanwhile I'm going to go get dressed. I'll see you later James. Remember to get dressed in plenty of time to greet guests after they've been brought to this part of the prison."

As Lynn walked off I decided to do as she asked and got the two groups ready. By the time I had my staff divided and settled in their spots it was nearly 7:30pm so I left to go get my suit. Most guests were probably going to be early and unfortunately for me all of the people Lynn invited had said they'd come. Once I got back to my rooms Lynn was nowhere to be seen and my suit was laying out on my bed. It was a dark navy blue with a royal blue tie. _At least this is semi-casual and I don't have to wear a vest just a nice button up shirt... I wonder what Lynn is wearing probably something to go with either of the blues... Oh well guess I'll see in a bit..._

I finished getting dressed and headed back to the 'party room' and Lynn was still nowhere to be found. I grew worried because as guests started to arrive Lynn was still absent and was supposed to be DJing. When Ember and Skulker showed up I was slightly relieved because that meant we'd at least get some music going. In passing, Ember said to let the Punk's younger sister know that when she was ready she'd switch off DJing; the two also laughed at me because they knew me well enough to know that I hated this and 'my date' for the night was absentee for the moment. I was about to start searching for her when the Punk, his younger sister, and the Punk's friends came in. They walked over to me and relayed to me that Lynn was helping The Punk's older sister with something and that she, Clockwork and Lynn would be right in. After that they turned to leave but I stopped them to tell the younger Punk what Ember had told me. She nodded and they left to go start enjoying the party.

As I turned from them Clockwork and the Ghost child's older sister strode in. Just like at the Christmas party Clockwork had traded in his usual tail for legs but this time they were both wearing cloaks... _And now that I think about it so were the Phantom Punks_... While I was lost in thought I didn't notice when Lynn walked in; I did notice when everyone stopped what they were doing. _Wonder what's got everyone's attention... _I turned and...

Lynn POV (while Danny and friends walk in)

_I know I'm supposed to be inside DJing until Danni or Ember come but I'm too nervous. Don't get me wrong, I have almost completely accepted the fact that I might have a crush on James; I have been here two months and have gotten to be really close to him. But it was still slightly ridiculous and I'm afraid he'll hate what I'm wearing...which just the thought of being worried about what someone else thinks of how I look is preposterous... And I'm arguing/defending myself with/to myself... And that's kinda pathetic... Ugh I need to get out of my head... Oh look there's Jazz maybe she can help... And it also looks like she's having her own kind of breakdown..._

I walked over to where I had seen Jazz and saw that the whole Phantom family and Danny's two friends were present. Jazz looked up saw me and dragged me away calling over her shoulder that I was helping her with something and that we'd be right in after them and not to wait for us. I looked back quickly as she pulled me along and saw that, while the younger part of the group had listened to Jazz, Clockwork was standing by the door. _Guess he wanted to escort Jazz in... _Once we had gotten out of eyesight of everyone Jazz let me go and asked me what was wrong. I explained my situation and she just listened. By the time I had finished Jazz was staring at me like I had lost all sense and told me that I looked great in my dark royal blue off the shoulder ballroom dress. In fact she wondered if she was underdressed, I told her she wasn't I just got extra dressed up cause I felt like it. I then remembered that she had seemed ready to have her own breakdown and asked her what was wrong. She wasn't quite ready to face everyone after what happened at the Truce party. I simply told her that she'd be fine and she looked great in her cloak and sweetheart neckline emerald dress. After that she looked about as relived as I felt after her reassurances and we thanked each other for the support. Then we headed back to the entrance to the party. As I had earlier speculated Clockwork was still at the door waiting on us. As we approached he turned to me an said I should wait to enter until after the two of them had gone in; I suspected he was trying to get out of being lectured by Jazz. He then held his arm out to Jazz and they walked in; I waited a good five minutes and then walked in myself.

As I entered everyone stopped what they were doing. Ember had even stopped the music. I was still at the door looking for James and found him just as he turned around. His face held absolute shock, much like everyone else, but his held something more I couldn't identify what but I knew it was there. As I started to leave the door way James had teleported right to my side and the party started again.

"You look lovely in that dress, my lady. Shall I have this dance."

I giggled at his formality and nodded. He lead me to the dance floor and we danced for a few songs. I then told him I needed to mingle with the guests some but I'd be more than glad if he joined me. He decided to take me around to everyone as he held out his arm for me, which I took, and we did the host thing: going around and greeting everyone and asking if they were enjoying themselves. By the time we had gotten around to everyone it was 11:30. He asked me for one last dance and I agreed. As we were dancing I looked around and saw Clockwork and Jazz; Danny and Sam; Ember and Skulker; dancing on the floor and Dani and Tucker were up in the DJ booth mixing and matching songs. Then as every one slowed to a stop the countdown began. I looked at everyone and was happy that while I wouldn't get to spend it with my family I would get to be here with close friends and could still be happy. As the count down got closer and closer to one I took a quick glance around and saw all the couples getting ready for a kiss at midnight. When the count down reached one I turned to James to wish him a happy New Year and instead ended up with our lips connected. For a second time in a week. Luckily this time everyone else was too busy to notice us and our reactions. When we parted from the kiss we both flushed red in embarrassment and looked away from each other. _While I'll admit to that being nice I still find it odd that I'm falling for him in so little time... Oh well life goes on..._

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

As everyone finished shouting James and I had gotten over our embarrassment. I looked at the door to make sure that one of the guards was handing out the favors as guests left; probably to other parties. More and more guests left until it was just James and I and the Phantoms. As they left I gave each of them an extra 'party favor' for the girls a dagger each with their initials carved into the hilt. The guys each got swords also with their initials carved in the hilt. Each dagger and sword could turn invisible and intangible with just a thought from the owner and weren't detectable with a metal detector. They said thank you and went on their way. James said that the men that were on guest duty and he would do cleanup right then and told me to head on to bed. I tried to protest but he just shook his head and teleported me to his private rooms. I just shook my head and did as I was told; not up to fighting this time. As I went to sleep my last thought was that this year will definitely be anything but boring.


End file.
